Petpet Park
Petpet Park was a virtual pet website launched by Nickelodeon Kids & Family Virtual Worlds Group (formerly Neopets, Inc.) in October 2008. The site is created by the Neopets team, the creators of Neopets and Monkey Quest. The game featured a new virtual world focused on Neopets' companions, Petpets. There were nine Petpets species in Petpet Park to choose from. Once chosen, users could help train them through games, activities and challenges and customise them and take them out to explore the park and meet friends. On September 9, 2014, it was announced via Neopets that Petpet Park would cease all operations and be taken offline following its purchase by JumpStart. History On September 4, Neopets began a Petpet Park mini plot to promote their new virtual world. During this plot, users were asked to act as agents of the Petpet Protection League (PPL) in order to help Petpets crossing over from Petaria to Neopia arrive at Petpet Park safely. Missions were given by a Cloud Bruce (type of Neopet) named Weltrude. Weltrude acts as head of the Petpet Protection League Headquarters. Over the course of several weeks, users could solve various puzzles and lead the six Petpet species safely to Petpet Park. During the missions the users learned information about the Petpet species including temperament, favourite foods, and special skills in addition to the storyline of Petpet Park. On October 27, the Mission Headquarters had updated and Mother Bruce gave out rewards to those players who helped the Petpets successfully. Prizes included Neopoints, a site theme and a Petpet Park wearable. Site content Petpet Park revolves around Petpets, small creatures of Neopia who accompany Neopets. Once adopted, users can customise their Petpet with clothing and feed them. Users can play games to earn Park Points (the currency of Petpet Park) to buy clothing and food, like pizza. Users can also chat and interact with other users and play games. Users found breaking the rules set in the Terms and Conditions may have their account suspended or permanently "frozen". Petpets There are 9 species of Petpets to choose from in Petpet Park. Each one has its own traits, though they do not affect gameplay. As of January 1, 2011, there are 9 Petpets species, three of which are exclusive to the new morphing potions and possibly potential "limited edition" Petpets. *'Dipni' - Dipnis are timid, wary Petpets that are easily startled. Despite this, they are still affectionate and shyly inquisitive, and they make gurgling noises when they're happy. *'Oukin' - Oukins are normally tranquil Petpets, but their warning shriek can call other Oukins to their aid, making them quite a force to be reckoned with. *'Pinixy' - Pinixy are active, rambunctious Petpets, always engaged in some physical activity or another, whether it's running, jumping, wrestling, or climbing. *'Hifflo' - Hifflos are sweet, affectionate Petpets that possess great grace and a love for music. Though they like to relax, they can run very fast for short distances. It is said that a good song can lure in any Hifflo. *'Drym' - Dryms are curious, mischievous Petpets, though they are more a source of amusement than they are troublemakers. They love digging for shiny objects, and they're especially fond of burrowing through snow. * Kassegat - Kassegats are intelligent, clever Petpets that live in lush jungle areas. These agile Petpets love nothing more than exploring and eating jungle fruit. * Bandalu - Bandalus are wise and friendly creatures and are only attainable through Neocash morphing potions. * Puxa - Puxa are swift agile creatures and are only attainable through Neocash morphing potions. * Mumbat - Mumbats are mischievous, and fun-loving and are also free and through morphing potions. Exclusive Content Certain features on Petpet Park will require a user to buy a membership to access them. As on Neopets, Petpet Park allows use of the NC Mall to purchase items to customise a user's Petpet, but users can sample clothing before purchase. The NC Mall has been open on Petpet Park since July 2009. Category:Video games